


Giant Hamster Ball

by guixttrripping



Series: Bon Voyage, Bitch [ABANDONED] [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: I Tried, M/M, More Polyship adventures, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guixttrripping/pseuds/guixttrripping
Summary: This was based of an instagram post that was sent in our group chat and i just really wanted to write something fun and cute and whatever but yeah here you go





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryrowentz (othellokink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/othellokink/gifts).



Mikey was leaning comfortably against Dallon. He was pretty grumpy, wishing for a cup of coffee as he watched his brother jump onto Jon’s back. He couldn’t stifle the laugh that escaped as he watched Jon struggle for a moment before successfully adjusting and holding Gerard up. 

It was kind of funny thinking about how Jon was shorter than Gerard, yet was still able to carry him.

They were all out in a grass field. And that meant everyone. Him, Gerard, Ray, Spencer, Dallon, Ryan, Patrick, Andy, Jon, Joe, Brendon, and Pete. The loves of his life. Some by choice, some by force. 

Brendon and Pete had woken everyone up early in the morning telling them all to get ready “We’re going on a road trip.” But Mikey couldn’t see this as a road trip as the open field, with what seemed to be an indented pathway leading down a very large hill, was only like 5 miles away from their home. Not only that, he was woken from cuddling Patrick and Jon. 

That was a sin.

Then Frank walked up to the group with a giant inflated hamster ball.

This can’t be good… Mikey thought as he walked over to Ryan and looped his arm with his own.

“So guys, disclaimer, this was all totally my idea.” Frank spoke up and was immediately shut down with Brendon and Pete yelling, “No it wasn’t asshole!”

“But anyway we’re all going to play a little game.” Frank had a mischievous look in his eye and Mikey knew that meant trouble. Yes he loved Frank, but his sense of fun wasn’t always actually fun. 

And he had Pete and Brendon to blame for this.

“There is only room for three people in this ball, so two more are allowed, the rest… Well you’ll get to see.” Frank then climbed in the middle spot of the ball. Jon had dropped Gerard and dashed towards the ball, Ryan following close behind. 

Andy had started climbing inside, but was so rudely interrupted when Ryan tugged him out and he and Jon climbed in with Frank. 

The movement made the ball start rolling forward slowly, and Mikey understood the game.

“EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!” Brendon shouted and pushed Pete out of the way and began sprinting down the pathway.

“Oh hell no!” Mikey screamed as he jumped back and leaped after Brendon. “How fucking dare you wake me up for this!” 

Brendon just laughed and continued running. “Come on Mikes have a little fun!” Mikey growled and was instantly set on tackling Brendon and leaving him to get rolled by Frank, Jon, and Ryan.

Of course, everyone else was enjoying themselves, sort of. Patrick was on the same boat as Mikey. He didn’t enjoy waking up so early to be forced to run as if his life depended on it. He did manage to pass Dallon and Gerard, and began laughing when Dallon dove to push Gerard out of the way of the ball, getting rolled over, and acting as if he had died.

“My love no!” Gerard cried dramatically followed by fits of giggles as he looked ahead to keep going, only to run smack into Andy and they both tripped to the ground, getting flattened by the hamster ball.

Pete and Ray became focused on trying to trip each other, though they both kept missing and dodging each other’s kicks until Patrick caught up and knocked Pete to the ground, satisfied when he too got rolled over.

“What now you fucking meme.” Patrick laughed.

Spencer and Joe weren’t feeling up to running in the first place, and Spencer pretended to dramatically trip and fall. “Go on without me!” He cried, holding a hand up to Joe. But Joe only jumped back to Spencer, falling in front of him and latching onto his hand.

“I’ll never let go Jack!” He tried saying the line seriously before cracking up. They were both then rolled over as well.

That only left Ray, Patrick, Mikey, and Brendon.

Mikey was still extremely focused on catching up to Brendon. “You’re going to pay fucker!” He shouted as he finally leapt onto Brendon, knocking them both down and rolling a couple meters. Mikey then tried to get back up as fast as he could but Brendon had latched onto him pretty tightly.

“If I go down, you go down.” He smiled and Mikey struggled. He watched helplessly, still trying to get away and up and running again as Patrick leaped over them both and Ray successfully avoiding them. Then he felt himself get crushed by the sphere containing Frank, Ryan, and Jon.

Mikey just laid there afterwards on top of a giggling traitor.

“I hate you so much.” Mikey mumbled.

“Love you too.” Brendon let go and stood up, then pulled Mikey up and lifted him up piggy back style. “Let’s go retrieve the other dead fools.”

Mikey grumbled a small protest but nestled his face into Brendon’s neck. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

Patrick was thinking about how he could survive when he realized that there was a fence running along the pathway, and he did not hesitate to climb and jump over, just barely missing the hamster ball. It wasn’t long until Ray was seen on the ground as the ball continued to roll.

Ray got up and walked over to Patrick, laughing as he wrapped his arms around his waist and laying his chin on Patrick’s shoulder. “I guess you won. I didn’t even think of that.”

The others walked up and they watched Frank, Jon, and Ryan keep rolling down the hill.

This was a really large hill…

“Should we go stop them or something?” Gerard spoke up. 

They all glanced at each other before taking off after the hamster ball to stop them from crashing into something.


End file.
